


Sweet and Patient

by chaosfay



Series: Willow Hawke and Fenris [1]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II
Genre: Cinnamon rolls, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Food, patience - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-02
Updated: 2015-11-02
Packaged: 2018-04-29 14:02:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5130296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaosfay/pseuds/chaosfay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fenris knows what he doesn't like, but is unsure of what he does enjoy.  A little experimenting and patience helps solve the answer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet and Patient

“Honestly? I don’t really like it,” Fenris mumbled.

“Wait, what? Why didn’t you tell me?” Willow looked at him, confused.

“I didn’t want to hurt you.” He couldn’t look at her, shame darkening his skin further.

Sighing, Willow gently cupped his face with her hands, pulling him down to kiss his forehead. “I wish you had told me earlier. What you enjoy and like is more important.”

He closed his eyes as he too her hands in his, bringing them down to his chest. “It made you happy, and ruining that…I’m sorry. Telling you this was a mistake.” Fenris abruptly pushed her hands away as he turned to leave.

“Before you leave, how about telling me what you honestly do like?” Willow kept her voice light and playful. When he turned to look at her there was a smile on her face.

“What do I like? Why does it matter?” He shifted where he stood, uncertain.

“I want to know what you like. If you don’t tell me I may end up doing something you don’t enjoy. You’ll get frustrated, won’t say anything, and when you do it’ll be with colorful words. Help me, please?”

Being asked what he wanted, what he like or enjoyed, were foreign to him. His heart pounded in his chest as he worked to unclench his hands, only now aware he had them closed so tightly. “I don’t really know.” He instinctively looked at the floor.

“Hmmm, alright. Seeing as I now know what you don’t like let’s go from there.” She moved around the room, picking things from here and there. “Smell these and tell me what appeals most. Don’t hold them too close to your nose.

He opened one bottle, held it several inches away from his nose, and inhaled the scent. “This one smells interesting.”

Willow smiled as he closed the bottle before returning to her. She set it on the table next to her and handed him the next one. It took a little time, but of the ten bottles he liked four of them, two in particular. She put the ones he rejected back in their rightful places before returning to the table.

“Did that help?” He shifted where he stood, looking at the small array of bottles on the table.

“Tremendously! Now how about you go take a nap or a bath while I work on this? With any luck you’ll like what I make.”

He woke from nap to the smell of something delicious. His mouth watering Fenris made his way to the kitchen. On the table was the source of the smell. “What are those?”

“Cinnamon rolls with butter and sugar icing. Careful, they’re still hot and very sticky.”

He picked one up, icing dripping down his fingers, and took a full bite.   Mouth still full, “I really like these. May I have more?” Willow’s laughter was all the answer he needed.


End file.
